Bailamos
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Fitch and Sanchez are dancing around each other, like always. But Mr. February wants to cut in…Set directly after "Lost Child/Murder 101"


Title: Bailamos

Rating: T (For Alcohol Content)

Disclaimer: Detroit 1-8-7 does not belong to me. Only this idea…

Spoilers: Lost Child/Murder 101

Summary: Fitch and Sanchez are dancing around each other, like always. But Mr. February wants to cut in…Set directly after "Lost Child/Murder 101"

Author's Note: This is un-beta-ed, any mistakes are mine. Please forgive them. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Ariana?" Detective John Stone was worried for his partner.

Well, not so worried as regretting he let her drink that much. She was a little bit more than tipsy, her footsteps unsteady. He had a firm arm clasped around her waist, though she protested the help. He discovered that she would need his help shortly after arriving to her apartment building. The elevator was under repair and she lived up on the eighth floor. There was no way she'd make it all the way up there by herself.

"Hey, February, I am not that drunk." Her words were slightly slurred, "This is nothing compared to when the Wings won the Cup."

"That was three years ago."

"And I still don't remember anything after that last goal."

The corners of Stone's lips turned up into a small smile. She was funny when she was tipsy. As they reached the landing to the eighth floor, he glanced down the long row of green apartment doors.

"Which one's yours?" He asked, casting a look down at her face.

She laughed slightly. "Eight."

They made their way down the hall and stopped at her door. Sanchez was too busy trying to get her keys out of her pocket to notice the small folded piece of paper that was taped to her door. Stone noticed right away and removed it from the green door, strongly fighting the urge to open it. He had a curious nature.

"What's that?" She asked, keys jingling slightly in her fingers.

He gave her a look. "I don't know. It's on _your_ door."

"Hmm." She snatched it out of his hand and opened it.

**A-**

**She is safe**

**-L**

_She is safe…She is safe…She is safe…_The words swirled around her mind and shocked her into sobriety. _She is safe…She is safe…She is safe…_

She was vaguely aware that she put the keys in the door and opened it.

"So, you gonna invite me in?" Stone asked with a cocky grin. He was only slightly kidding.

Sanchez barely heard him. "Not tonight." She muttered absently, her eyes not leaving the paper. With her gaze on the note, she didn't see his demeanor deflate slightly.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Good night, partner. Thanks for the drinks."

"Welcome. Good night."

He ambled off down the hall, his pace slow. There was something about her rebuff tonight that hit him a bit sharper. Probably because he wasn't use to rejection…_Well, try and try again…_

She closed the door and locked it behind her.

_She is safe…_

_L_

Louis. She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and found his number. Sanchez noticed that it was almost three in the morning but she had a feeling he would be up. He answered after the first ring.

"She won't fall through the cracks."

"That's why you didn't get drinks with me?"

"Yes. And trust me, I really wanted to…" He paused slightly, "Are you drunk?"

She smiled. "I'm not _that _drunk. Why does no one believe me?"

Fitch laughed at that and it sent shivers down her spine in the best way possible.

"How did you get home?"

"Stone. He offered to buy me drinks…"

On the other line, Fitch went so still, so quiet, that she thought for a minute he hung up.

"I wish it had been you." Sanchez continued bluntly.

"Next time it will." His voice was soft, surprising her slightly, "Get some sleep. Finley will grow up, safe and sound, with a loving family."

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of that precious little girl growing up with all the love and care she would need and then some. "Thank you, Fitch."

"Don't thank me, beautiful, I did what had to be done."

She smiled brightly as she registered he called her beautiful, ignoring the lingering tears as they bit at the corners of her eyes. She didn't say anything to acknowledge the word. To acknowledge certain feelings made him uncomfortable. She knew he expressed himself easier over the phone, yet another thing that made Fitch, Fitch.

"Good night, Louis." Sanchez made a point to say his first name, lacing it with unspoken feelings.

"Good night, Ariana." Fitch replied, "See you in the morning."

He hung up first, he always did, and she closed her phone with a soft snap. She closed her eyes and let the tears that had built up fall.


End file.
